Heroes
by Sayomitarashi
Summary: The story of 3 young grils that are granted the power of there favorit Naruto characyers to save there village from the 9 demons that threaten it. Rated Tfor Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**A.N: Ok guys here are the summaries. It's about three young girls that happen to be able to use the spirits of their favourite Naruto character, however there actually their ancestors. **_

_**O*o O*o -flashback**_

**Sayo: yo, everyone how's it going. **

**Yuki: just who the bloody hell are you talking to?**

**Sayo: why should I tell you?**

**Yuki: oh I don't know*cracks knuckles ***

**Sayo: oh yeah bring it!**

**Sai: can't you two get through this without fighting!**

**Sayo&Yuki: NO!!**

_The power within!_

It was your average day at Konoha High. The students were getting their daily ninja lessons, while others were being yelled at for not paying attention and various other things. However Konoha High was a normal school, but all that was going to change with a matter of time and time only knows. You see Konoha wasn't always the "save" place it is today, no it used to be a battle field of "hero's". Hero's in which this town shall never forget.

_You hold the power to set things right,_

_So set it free, protect those around you,_

_And never give up._

_*Sayo prov*_

_Y'know some people don't believe in what a hero really is. Some people just believe a hero is someone that saves you or does something so amazing that there given the name "hero". But to me a hero is someone that believes in what's right and doesn't just use the name as fandom. No a hero to me is someone that knows what they're doing will help those they love, and also do it because they know they have to. _

_Oh that's right almost forgot, the Names Mitarashi Sayo. I'm a third year student here at Konoha High and let me tell you something I'm one of the best students here. I say "one of the best" because there are two others like me in this school. _

_*Sai's prov*_

_Hero's are meant to live among people like us without getting the unwanted attention of the world. To me a hero is free to decide, to choose the way they life and what they do. They chose to inspire those around them. To create a world where everyone can live in peace without the wars! _

_Hey the names Kobayashi Sai. I'm a third year student here. I may not look it but I' m one of the best students here. Of course there are two others here as well. But not everything's as it seems. _

_*Yuki's prov*_

_Love, Courage, Strength, and Peace that's what Hero's fight for .They fight for all these things. They don't fight for Fame, Money, or to get their name put up in lights. No hero's fight to protect their home their land, and their love ones and family. Hero's have can choose to fight for what they believe in and no one can change that!_

_What's up, the names Tanuma Yuki. I'm a third year student here at Konoha High and I'm not the only greatest student here. No their two others besides me that have what it takes to run this place. _

"_And this is our story!"_

_**O*O*O*O*O***_

"Bijuu's are mythical beast with huge amounts of power or chakra if you prefer. These beasts were said to hold the powers of the land they walked on. However that's what some people believe anyway. Alright class I want all of you to read chapters 8 and 9 for tomorrow. Dismissed"

"Do you guys really believe that the Bijuu's really controls this land?"

"What don't be stupid, Sai-Chan! There's no way they controlled this land. My Grandfather said that the Bijuu were wiped out by the hero's of our land. You know the ones that are sculptured in the park."

"Yeah, I know Sayo-chan. But if you think about it our land was ruled over by a Jinchuuriki. You know the carrier of a Bijuu. "

"Y'know Sayo, Sai-chans right about the Jinchuuriki. And he was said to be the best leader of his time."

"I guess."

"Well I'm hungry what do ya say we go get some dangos huh!"

"YES!!!" Sayo said before running down the street to the hut.

"Why did you say that?"

"How was I supposed to know she'd take off like that?"

"Trust me Yuki-Chan don't say that again." Sai said before walking to the hut.

As the three of them sat there they had no idea what was about to happen would change their lives for the greater good. As well as bring horror to their beloved town and threaten the lives of everyone in it.

The sky covered with rain clouds and it started to rain. "Well I was right Yuki-Chan you can't trust the weather man you owe me 50 Ryo."

"Fine here yeah go Sai-Chan"

The two of them started to walk when they noticed that Sayo wasn't fallowing them. "Hey! Yo Sayo! Get a move on it will yeah!" Yuki yelled.

"Maybe she didn't hear you Yuki." Sai said after walking past her. "Hey Sayo come on let's go!"

"What are you looking at?" Yuki asked.

"I. . . Don't know. Don't you guys feel like something bad is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Sai asked getting worried.

"I can't explain it but it feels like someone or something's calling me."

"Know that you mention it. . .I've, had that same feeling for a while now. I thought I was going crazy or something." Yuki said looking up at the sky.

"Maybe we're all going crazy and don't even know it."

"No, I don't think that's it Sai-Chan. I don't think that's it at all."

The three of them stayed looking at the sky for another minute before Yuki said, "well in any case we should head home before we all get sick from standing out here."

"Yeah, I have a weapons test tomorrow"

As the three of them walked in different directions Sayo thought '_Something's definitely going on and it's only a matter of time till we find out._'

As the day came to a complete stop and night had come out to party Sayo, Sai, and Yuki were asleep in their rooms without a care of what was about to happen. Three figures stood outside the three young girl's room windows. One of them was wearing a black cloak and the 2nd a navy blue one, while the 3rd one was wearing a tanned one. The three lone figures made the hand signs of the Rat, Dog, Monkey, Dog, and Dragon. Then in unison they said "It's time the hero's to return save this land once more." A light suddenly appeared over them and a head band of some sort feel on to the bed next to them. Again the figures said, "What makes a hero is the light in your hearts." With that the three figures vanished.

The golden sun started to shin above the hills. The birds were creeping their morning songs, while the town started to awake from its slumber to bring the town alive.

At the Tanuma house hold Yuki was just getting up. She moved the blankets off her and swung her legs over the bed, as she did so she heard a slight "cling" on the floor. She looked toward the spot she heard the "cling" and noticed that there was a strange looking head band. It was a navy blue color with a metal plate with a weird symbol on it. Yuki bent down and picked it up, "what the hell. Where the fuck did this come from?" Yuki put it on her dresser and looked at her alarm clock, "well detention here I come." Yuki throw on a top with a skull and a pair of jeans and ran out the door.

The school bell rang and Sai and Sayo were on their way to sit outside, seeing as they had a spar and didn't have to deal with teachers that acted a lot like Iruka. Heck they all could past as Iruka. The two of them found a nice shaded tree to sit under. "Man! I thought that class was never going too ended. I swear say one thing and our teachers go in too porn freak mood. "

"I know what yeah mean Sai. Its wonder we learn anything in his class." Sayo started to dig through her bag for something sweet, but all she found was the mysteries head band she found this morning. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Huh! So you got one of those to." Sai asked.

"Yeah, I woke up this morning and there it was. Don't know how I got it or where it came from."

"I know, here let me see it for a second." Sai toke the head band, "yours has a different symbol on it. Mine looked like a music note. While yours looks kind of like a leaf when you move it to one side." she said handing Sayo the head band.

"You don't say. Hmm," Sayo said putting it back in her bag. "I wonder if it's only the two of us that have one, or does Yuki have one as well."

"Hmmm, that's a good question. I guess we'll have to ask her."

"Yeah I guess we will."

As the day moved forward so did there spar. Soon the bell for lunch rang and Sayo and Sai waited outside the detention door for Yuki. Yuki had gotten a week's detention for being late. Once detention was over the three girls sat on the roof top of their school and ate there lunch.

"Man what's with teachers and complaining about someone that's only 2 minutes late. It sucks ass."

"Well Yuki-Chan maybe if you actually showed up on time they'd leave you alone" Sayo said with a grin. "It also proves that the Mitarashi clan is better, don't you agree Yuki KO baka."

"No I don't agree Sayo ko baka, and do you know why? Because, I'M THE ONE THAT KICK YOUR ASS LAST TIME REMEBER!" Yuki yelled.

"OH LIKE HELL YOU DID, YOU GOT LUCKY!"

"WHAT! NO I DIDN'T!

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Oh brother here we go again. Hey guys! HEY! Look both clans are the best, so what's the point in fighting over whose better." Sai asked trying to stop yet another fight that would get the suspended, "again".

"You want to fight! I'll prove it to ya again that I beat you!"

"Oh ya bring it on! You still won with luck an you know it!"

"Oh I'll show you luck! You'll be lucky enough if you can walk after what I'm going to do to you!"

"Bring it on Yuki ko baka!"

"Okay that's it, I give up. There's no talking to them like this."

As Yuki and Sayo continued to argue a flash of light suddenly appeared flowed by a loud "BANG". Yuki and Sayo stopped arguing and looked in the direction Sai was looking. There was smoke coming from the shed that healed all their schools sports equipment. The teachers came running out of the school to make sure no one was hurt and to move people to a save place. As the three of them watched as the teachers moved the other students Sai noticed something, "Hey guys look there!" Sayo and Yuki both looked to see what Sai was pointing at.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"IS THAT ONE OF THE BIJUUS WE LEARNED ABOUT IN CLASS?"

"I HATE YO SAY IT GUYS BUT I THINK IT IS!"

Standing well over the top of the burning shed was a fox with nine tails or as they knew it the "Kyuubi". **(Hears were the whole Naruto story line begins)** For as long as this village has come to know, the Kyuubi was a frightening beast. A beast that could destroys homes, mountains, villages and so forth. It was said that the beast had vanished along with the leader and the late hero's 20 years ago. It was also said that the village fell again before that, but what was it doing here? It should have been sealed and to never return to the surface again? These were questions Sai, Yuki and Sayo asked them self's as they watched the beast's tails lash all over the places. Also what really bugged them was that no one seemed to notice the beast except them. Why! Why were they the only ones that seemed to notice its breath, its tail's and its growls?

Why!

The Kyuubi gave a loud growl and what seemed like red fog came from its mouth and set the east side of the school on fire. Sai noticed that the teachers and students noticed the fire, but as to why they couldn't see the Kyuubi was be on her. As Sai watched the teachers, Yuki and Sayo continued to watch the fox demon that was setting everything the red fog touched in flame. Then Sai remembered something that Yuki had said earlier.

_**O*o O*o**_

_Yuki had just finished severing her detention. She walked out into the hall where she found Sayo and Sai waiting for her like they normally do when she has detention. The three of the walked to the stairs that lead up to the roof top of the school. As they walked Sayo asked, "Hey Yuki did you happen to see a weird looking head band this morning?" Yuki thought back to this morning and remembered the head band she had found when she got up. "Yeah, I did fine something like that, why?"_

"_Well me and Sai both have one and we don't know where it came from? We also wanted to see if you got one." _

_Yuki thought for a minute then realized something there teacher had mentioned the other day. "Hey guys you know how Mrs. Nara was going on about the Bijuu's and the five great nations." Sai and Sayo looked at her and she continued, "Well you know how the Hidden leaf village is in the land of fire and their head band has a leaf on it, and the Hidden sand village is in the land of wind and their head band has an hour glass on it, or there's the . . ." _

"_Alright we get it! What's your point?_

"_Well Sayo I was getting to that. My point is maybe these head bands have something to do with the five great nations. I mean Sayo you mentioned the head band you found had a symbol that looked like a leaf. And the one I found has an hour glass. While Sai's has a music note on it. If what Mrs Nara said about the connection between the Bijuu's and the hero's from 20 years ago, maybe this is no accident." Sai and Sayo thought about it, who knows maybe there were more to this then any of them, had first thought._

_**O*o **_

'That has to be it!' Sai thought as she turned to look at the Kyuubi. 'The definitely it' Sai thought as she turned to Sayo and Yuki and said, "Hey guys! That's it "

"What's it?" Sayo asked.

"The reasons were the only ones that can see that thing! The reason we have these head bands, and the reason why they were given to use. It's because we hold the power of the hero's from 20 years ago. Think about, Yuki you said your mom came from a long line of people from the Hidden sand village right. And Sayo you said your family grow up here in the land of fire as did my family. Don't you see, what Yuki said earlier about all this having to do with the five great nations is true. The hero's from 20 years ago were all from those three villages. And we hold their head bands. . . "

"Witch makes us the next generation of hero's for this land." Yuki said cutting Sai off. "Right!" Sai said.

"Well that's great and all, but how does this help with the problem at hand!" Sayo yelled. "In case you morons have forgotten our school is being burned to the ground with us on top of it. There's a 50 foot demon standing only 20 feet away from us. I highly doubt this is the time to start remembering things we learned in class right now!" Yuki and Sai realized that Sayo was right about them being on top of a burning building that could collapse at any minted killing them. "Let's get the hell of this roof!" Sai yelled. The three of them ran back through the door that leads back into the school. As to why they didn't just jump of the roof was be on some people. Once they got back into the school they tried to make it down to the 2nd floor to jump out one of those windows, but as they came to the stair way they noticed it had been sealed by flames and pieces of the school. "Well that's just fucking great now what!"

"Let's try the back stairs!"

The three of them ran down the hall to the other set of stairs, but found it was no use, it was also blocked. "Great were going to burn to death in here if we don't find a way out of here!" Sai yelled. "Clam down! Let's check one of the classes and see if there's anything we can use!" As the three of them were about to turn around a pail of the roof came down blocking their way. "NO WHAT!" Sayo yelled. "Oh yeah clam"

"Shut up Yuki! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!

"GUYS STOP! Look this isn't the time we have to get out of here!"

"Sai's right. But how, where boxed in with nowhere to go!"

Just then they heard the horrid growl of the Kyuubi, followed by a loud "CRASH" The three of them looked up to see the roof above them had been taken clean off, and they were now face to face with the horrid beast. "Were done for!" Sai yelled closing her eyes.

"Yuki I just want you to know I stole your family's crest and burned it!"

"Sayo I just want you to know. . . YOU DID WHAT!"

As the Kyuubi got ready to attack them, a light engulf them. They opened there eyes, but what they saw was a beautiful site. They were standing on the top of the Hokage Mountain looking over the town of Konohagakrue or Konoha. "Where are we?" Sayo asked walking toward the edge of the mountain. "Don't know. Maybe were in some other world." Yuki said looking around. "Hmm, this is strange. I think I've been here before." Sai said going to the edge of the mountain where Sayo was standing. Yuki walked over to where the others were standing and said, "Yea, it does feel like we've been here before."

"That's because you've been here before." They turned around to see three figures, kinda like the ones they thought that they dreamed the night before.

"Who are you? And what do you mean we've been here before?" Yuki asked.

The black cloaked figured answered, "This is your home. The place you swore to protected."

"Protected? What do you mean?" asked Sayo.

This time the tanned cloaked figured answered, "You swore an oath to never let this town fall ever again."

"What do you mean an oath? I don't remember ever swearing an oath like that." Sai said trying to remember something like that.

The navy cloaked figure walked up to the three of them and asked, "Are you not the three kids who received the power of our hero's?" The three of them stared at the cloak wearing freak not understanding what he was talking about. "Are you not the three what received their powers" the figure asked again. The three of them thought again and Sayo realized something, she dug through her bag but couldn't find that mysterious head band. 'It's gone! But how! It was in here!' She thought then she noticed one of the cloaked figures had it. "That head band! Is that what you're talking about?" She said pointing to the cloak figure that was holding it. The figure nodded, "that's right."

"Then yes we are! But what do you want with us!"

"We need your help, the balance between your world and ours has been shattered. We need your help to set the balance right."

"But why us! What can we do that no one else can" Yuki asked.

"You three are from the three great Nobel families in this town. You hold the power to stop the evil that has befallen this land." The black cloaked figured said.

Sai, Yuki, and Sayo looked at one another and realized that there in this mess might as well help. "Alright we'll help you" Sai said.

"Good," the navy cloak wearing figure removed the hood and Sai's eyes widen. The face that Sai saw was the face of no other then Yakushi Kabuto. "Your, your- I don't believe this!" Sai ran and gave him a hug. Sayo and Yuki just stared with their mouths wide open. The other figures just stood there wondering I've these kids could handle what was about to unfold.

**A.N**

**Ok so I'll leave you all there. We'll see what happens next to our hero's. **

**R&R and remember no FLAMES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**A.N: Ok so I left you guys, with Sai, Yuki, and Sayo and Kabuto and the other cloaked figures. In the land of Konoha where our hero's heard the explanation as to why they were given head bands form this world. Also they decide to lend a helping hand.**_

_**Can they save the world, let's just hope they can save their school first. **_

To be seen or not seen!

Yuki and Sayo watched as Sai went nuts seeing the great medical ninja of the Sound Yakushi Kabuto. The remaining two figures watched the site for a second before removing there hoods to revile who they were. The black cloaked figure was no other then Sabku no Temari. While the tanned cloaked figured was Mitarashi Anko. As if Yuki and Sayos mouths couldn't get any wider, they did. Even Sai stopped what she was doing. The three of them just sat there staring at the three figures that were now standing in front of then not believing that they were real.

"So . . . this is really happening, huh." Sayo asked.

"Yup" Anko answered.

"Ok, so um, explain how come where stuck being here" Sai asked.

"We need you to go back to your world to stop the "Nine beasts" that are going to threaten both your world and our past world." Temari said.

"So where here because that stupid weird 5 foot fox or whatever it is, is going to how should I say this, DESTORY OUR WORLD!" Sayo yelled.

"Oh, gee. Thanks for the information captain obvious. How about coming up with some useful ideas instead of yelling like an idiot?"

"What did you say?" Sayo yelled.

"You heard me!" Sai yelled back.

"Ok knock it off you two! Your here to stop this so listen up!" Anko paused then continued,

"Ok listen you three as soon as you get back to your side it'll be your job to stop that beast."

"How the hell are we suppose to do that"

"Oh will you shut you Sayo!"

"Make me Yuki!"

"I will!"

As Yuki and Sayo toke the fight a little ways off Anko and the other two continue to tell Sai how and what they need to do in order to stop the Kyuubi that is destroying their school as they speak.

"Alright Sai listen once you go back each of you will be able to stop it with our help. "

"What do you mean?"

"All you have to do is call on us to save you when you need us."

"So if I need Kabuto's help how would I do that?" Sai said with a huge grin.

"Well you got that head band right, well all you have to do is throw that head band into the air say them name of the hero with that head band then say "Konoha hero energize" and that's all."

"Ok I think I get it. Because you'll be here and we'll be back in modern day Konahagakure we need your sprite and you need our sprites in order to keep the balance between both worlds equal."

"That's right Sai" Temari said.

"Oh shut up! I kicked your ass and you know it!" Sayo said.

"Oh yeah right you wish." Yuki countered.

As the two of them continued to argue the gate back home was opening getting ready to send them back.

"Anko the gates opened they need to go back now" said Kabuto.

"Ok, Sai take Sayo and Yuki and stop the Kyuubi. Do whatever it takes to stop it"

"Yeah, count on it." Sai said before running off to get Sayo and Yuki and head back to their time. "Hey guys come on let's go! Cut the fighting . . . come on knock it off you idiots!!! We need to get out of here or we'll be stuck here forever!!!"

Sai managed to stop the bickering two long enough to get them the gate back to their time and to where the horrifying events where taking places A.K.A their wonderful school, and to where they were about to be devoured by a demon from the past.

"Ok, ow, whose bright idea was it too. . . Ok what the hell is breathing doing my neck and smells like fi-sh. THE FOX DEMAN!"

"Sayo, will you clam down! Ok listen you two this is our chance to be hero's come on." Sai reached into her pocket and pulled out the head band she found that morning. She looked at it for a sec before tossing it in the air and repeating the words Anko had told her to say, "Yakushi Kabuto! Konoha heroes energize!" The head bane tied itself around her head and her clothes changed to the ones that Kabuto wears.

Yuki and Sayo couldn't believe what they were seeing their friend had turned into the vary hero they saw 20 minutes ago. Instead of her regular brown hair she now had silver colored hair, which was pulled back into a pony tail. She now had blue gloves on her hands, short cut blue pants and a blue-ish over top over a gray colored t-shirt.

Sai looked over at her two dumb founded friends and said, "Well what are you waiting for! Do what I did hurry up!"

Yuki and Sayo looked at one another and nodded. They pulled their head bands out and throw them up in the air and said "Sabku no Temari" "Mitarashi Anko," then in unison they both said, "Konoha heroes energize!"

There head bands tied themselves to their heads. Yuki's hair changed from its normal color to blonde and was tied in to four spiky buns. She was wearing an all black kimono that was tied at the waist by a red piece of cloth. She also wore a pair of black gloves as well as fishnet on her legs.

Sayos hair changed to purple which was tied in a messy spiked ponytail. She was dressed in a full fish net body suite with a skirt and a long tan colored trench coat that came down to the back of her knee.

Once that was over and done with, the next thing they had to do was defeat the Kyuubi. Lucky for them it was still in the school grounds and not destroying half the town. But that luck ran out when neither of them knew how or what they needed to do in order to stop it. But before they could do anything they had to get out of there burning school first.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" Yuki said.

They all jumped out the hole the Kyuubi made when it tried to have them as a snack. Once outside on the safe ground, they looked around to see "a lot" of people looking at them. Then they heard one person yell, "It's a demon!!! A demon from the pits of hell!!!" They looked to where the man was pointing then they all got this dumb founded look on their faces. Because as of right know "everyone" could see the Kyuubi in all its destruction. In their heads they all thought the same questions, like what's going on they couldn't see it before why now? Or, is it because we've opened the path to the past so now everyone can see it? And like every other question they asked themselves they got no answer.

It was needless to say that things were going to happen and question would either be answered or they would stay unclear and unanswered for the rest of their lives. The only thing to do now was to live the life they have and wait for the future to unravel it's self to find the outcome to all this.

AN: Read and Review. **No flaming **


End file.
